The present invention relates generally to packing of items, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for creating an interactive, augmented video depicting an optimized packing order of wardrobe items.
Often, people conduct packing at the last minute, which leads to stress. In the last minutes of packing before a trip, people rush around grabbing clothes even if they are not coordinated, or even forget something important to pack.
Conventional packing strategies follow a set of rules based on the type of item independently from all of the other items being packed. For example, packing to the minimum dimension of each item is not always the best way of packing because each content has some preferences to pack. For example, blazers, coats, or shirts should be crease or wrinkle free. Therefore, folding blazers or coats are not the best way to pack because packing to the minimum dimensions leads to creases on the clothes.
Thus, the needs in the art include a wardrobe packing technique that considers a packing preferences for each item individually to optimize the packing space factoring in the packing preferences.